As flexible foldable screen technologies are increasingly mature, foldable terminal products will also be a main trend in the future. A foldable terminal product (for example, an electronic device such as a foldable mobile phone, a foldable tablet, or a foldable computer) needs to have a relatively good ID exterior, so that the product can be accepted by consumers. Using a foldable mobile phone as an example, different from a conventional flip phone, a flexible foldable mobile phone has a screen that can be continuously folded. To ensure that the foldable screen is not pulled or squeezed, a middle hinge folding part of an entire exterior of the product is largely deformed, but a general structure cannot implement such large deformation. Therefore, all foldable mechanisms in the prior art are foldable mechanisms implemented by using a mechanical linkage mechanism, and complexity is relatively high. In addition, when a component of the mechanical linkage mechanism moves, an exterior effect of a mobile terminal is impaired unavoidably.